izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Love
Yep, I've recently read a bunch of sweet and touching love quotes on the interwebz, and I just had to write stuff based around them. So, here's a bunch of short love scenes. Some sweet and fluffy, others a little tear-jerking. Read at your own risk XD Anyway, enjoy! _____________ Unexpressed Felix watched Synthia from his spot on a high tree branch. Oh, how beautiful she was... Why he couldn't just tell her how he felt, he'd never know... He sighed and hugged his knees to his chest, letting silent tears fall. He felt so pained, and so confused...He loved Synthia terribly, she made him feel so strange, but in a good way, the only problem is, he was afraid...Afraid that if he told her openly about how he felt, she wouldn't feel the same...That she would reject him...That she wouldn't want to see him again...He couldn't bear that, not in a million years...But he still felt his heart ache, he needed Synthia badly, but he couldn't tell her that...He didn't know what to do... "The most painful love there is..." Felix murmured to himself. "Is the love left unshown...A love that cannot be expressed; affection left unknown." The words were powerful to Felix, because they were true, absolutely true..."The love that withholds touching, afraid of what it would say." More warm droplets rolled down his cheeks, staining them a light red, as he looked down at the futuristic brunette. "And the most painful thing about unexpressed love is..." He looked away from Synthia again and buried his face in his knees, "It never fades away..." __________________ Aww, poor lil' Felix :'( I hope you guys liked that one! But that's only the beginning, prepare yourself kiddies, there's still more to come >:D Complete "I hate this planet..." En mumbled, kicking a rock across the ground. Zim nodded, "I must agree, this filthy mud-ball makes me sick," He spat. En shrugged, "At least I've got you," she said, leaning against Zim slightly as she walked. Zim turned a darker shade of green, "Erm...Yes, right, you also happen to keep me from going insane on this rock," He said, nervously. "No, Zim, I mean, I've got you, you complete me," En said, smiling. Zim shook his head, "No, Endulyne." En stopped walking and whacked Zim, "Don't call me Endulyne," she snapped. Zim waved a dismissive hand, "Fine, yes, whatever, but En, I do not complete you." En nodded, "Of course you do," she said, "I need you because you complete me..." Zim shook his head, "En, you don't need someone who can complete you," He took her hands and looked into her violet eyes, "You need someone who can accept you completely." En smiled, "Yeah..." She replied, "Yeah, I suppose you're right..." "When am I ever not?" Zim asked. "Oh, shut up you nub," En laughed, elbowing the Irken Invader. Zim swatted at her, but he was actually smiling too. En thought about Zim's words, and realized that they were true, En didn't love Zim because he completed her, she loved him because he accepted her, completely... ________________ Sorry if this was corny, but I don't write ZAER often XD Anywayz, hope you liked it :P Again, still more to come, my readers! Mwahahaha! Writing Zay was leaning intently over her notebook. She was writing a short poem, it was one she had in mind for a very special boy in her life... "Surprise!" A voice came from behind her, and she felt her hair being moved out of the way of her eye. She was about to whirl around and hit whoever had touched her, but then she felt soft lips press against her scars, and she knew who it was. "Dib!" She said, "Don't do that," she giggled, playfully swatting the brown-eyed boy away. Dib stepped out from behind her, laughing, "What? I was just playing," he said. Zay shook her head, and moved her hair back into place, "You know I don't like being surprised," she said, crossing her arms. "Yeah, but you have the cutest shriek," Dib said, still laughing. Zay rolled her eyes, chuckling, then she looked down and continued to scribble words onto the page. Dib leaned forward and watched her pencil make markings that soon formed into words. She glanced upward, "...Can I help you?" She asked. "What are you writing?" He asked. "Just a little poem," She replied, simply. "How does it go?" "Well...It's not done yet, but here's what I have," Zay cleared her throat, and began her short poem, "I wrote your name in the sky...but the wind blew it away." Dib rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he watched her read the paper. He got a distinct feeling that the words were meant for him...of course, he was correct. "I wrote your name in the sand, but the waves washed it away," Zay looked up from her notebook, and sat down in front of Dib, her face inches from his, "I wrote your name in my heart..." She leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his nose, "And there it will stay." Dib blushed and smiled, "Perfect in every way." Zay hugged Dib and pressed her face into the crevice of his neck, "Just like you..." ________________ Cheesy, yes, don't remind me XD Anyway, it's not done, far from it, actually, enjoy the next additions! :D Just a Kiss DJ wrapped his arms around Meg, and rested his chin on the top of her head. He felt so happy knowing that there finally was someone out there for him. He had been told how magical love was, and how special kisses could be, but when someone said that to the eggplant-eyed boy, he always told them the same thing, "A kiss is just a kiss, 'til you find the one you love." Meg had similar situations in Paris. What good was living in the city of love, when you had no one to share it with... She felt alone, her father would tell her that a simple hug could cure her loneliness, but she would shake her head, and reply, "A hug is just a hug, 'til you find the one you’re always thinking of..." They fit together perfectly, and nothing could ever break them apart. Both had dreamed that they would find what they loved, but they always told themselves, "A dream is just a dream 'til it comes true..." DJ looked down at his Parisian beauty, smiling kindly. She was so precious, he could never let her go, not in a million years... "Love," He began. "Oui?" Meg asked, looking up at him with her bright blue eyes. "I was always told about love, how amazing it was, how perfect it felt, but do you know what I thought about it?" Meg shook her head. "I always thought, 'Love is just a word'," He kissed the top of her head, " 'Til I heard it from you..." _________________ The epic adorableness that is FAMR :3 Fear not my readers! I will have more up when time allows, but until then, read lots, have fun, respect elders, and eat your vegetables! Lost "I am through with your antics, Endulyne! I have put up with you long enough!" Zim screamed. "Oh, my antics?! You're the one who is always yelling at me to do something right for once, but when I finally do do it right, you yell at me anyway! You're such an idiot!" En yelled back. "Idiot?! You do not call Zim and idiot!" "Stop talking the the third person! It's Me you do not call me an idiot!" "Rrgh...That is it Endulyne-!" Zim growled. "Don't call me Endulyne! Call me En!" En snarled back. "Whatever! I am through with you! Do you hear me?! Through! I'm leaving! We are done, and I am never coming back!" Zim shouted, turning away and throwing his hands in the air. En gasped, "What...?" She didn't mean for it to go this far... "You heard me," He hissed. "I am through with you, you have strained my very last nerve..." "Zim," She began, grabbing his arm. He recoiled, "Don't touch me!" "I'm sorry, just-" "You'd better be sorry you pathetic, wretched excuse of a-!" Zim started yelling. En growled and slapped Zim, "Don't talk to me like that!" Zim stumbled back a few paces, and placed a hand on his cheek, where a dark handprint now resided. "Listen to me, Zim, I can't lose you, okay?" En took his hand, "I just can't...You may be an idiot half of the time, but I can't lose you, Because if I ever did, I’d have lost my best friend...my soul mate...my smile...my laugh..." She looked up into Zim's, (now tearful), eyes. "My...my everything." "Endulyne...I..." Zim didn't know what to say. En shook her head, "That's all I have to say...If you're still content on leaving, just...go," En said, turning away from him, so he couldn't see her tears. Zim placed a hand on her shoulder, "I never knew...En, I didn't mean it, I could never live my life..." En looked over her shoulder, and into Zim's magenta eyes. Zim smiled, "Without my one true love..." With that said, En yanked Zim into a tight bear hug, "I love you," she said. Zim remained stiff for a moment, but then smiled slightly and hugged her back, "Yes, yes, I love you too..." _______________ ZAER fluffiness :3 I hope you guys liked this one, but there is more to come, don't doubt that :D Tell Her Felix was working on a broken window, doing what he did best, fixing it. "What are you doing, pint-sized?" "Synthia!" Felix yelled, fumbling with his hammer. "I was just...uhm...just fixing this...window...here," He said nervously, running a hand through his hair. She shook her head and laughed some more, "Alright, I'll leave you to your work, short-stuff," Synthia replied, walking away. "Why don't you tell her?" Zim asked, walking up from behind Felix. "Huh? Oh, it's just you," Felix said. "Yes, it is I, and I must ask again, why do you not tell the Synthia-human of your affections?" Zim asked again. "Well...I...I don't know," Felix said, shrugging and sitting down. "Felix the game-human, do you know what?" Zim asked, sitting down beside him. "No, what?" He asked. "If you like her, tell her," Zim explained, standing up again. "Maybe she likes you too..." Then he walked away. Felix sat there for a minute, then jumped to his feet, "Synthia!" He called, running after her. She turned, "Hm?" "There's something...There's something I've got to tell you..." ______________ Cliff hanger! I'm not gonna tell you what happens after that, you have to find out yourselves, anyway, the next chapter will have a new couple. Promise! Favorite Place Liz sighed, laying down on her bed, her parents had just taken her to an amusement park, and yes, she had fun, very much fun, but it wasn't her favorite place in the world, far from it, actually. She stood up, and walked over to the window, staring out through the clear glass. She could see her entire neighborhood through her window, but what she wanted to see, her favorite place in all the world, wasn't there. She heard a knock come from outside her door. "Come in!" She called. Her mother opened the door, "Elizabeth, your little friend is here to see you." Liz turned and brightened, "Jon!" She yelled, practically knocking him over with a hug. Jon laughed, "I thought I'd drop by for a visit," he said, smiling. Liz's mom laughed, "I'll leave you two alone," she said, walking back downstairs. "So, what were you doing before I came in here?" Jon asked. "I was just looking for my favorite place," Liz replied. "Really?" Jon said, "Where would that be?" He asked. Liz smiled, and said, "My favorite place in all the world, is next to you." ______________ I told you I'd have a new couple :P Anyway, I hope you all liked this :D There's more to come, I'll make sure of that! Friendship Zim was arguing heatedly with Nik, over something pointless, most likely, stupid. Finally, Nik threw her hands up in the air, shouted something at Zim, and stalked away. Zim growled as Meg approached him, "I hate my best friend..." He hissed. Meg looked at him quizzically, "Best friend?" Zim nodded, still bearing his teeth, "Yes, and I despise her..." "Well, she can't be your best friend then, can she?" Zim whirled around at Meg, "Of course she can! She has to be! I've known her longest than any other one of my friends!" Someone tapped Zim's shoulder, "Excuse me, but I think you dropped this." Zim turned and snatched the laser from the boy's hands, "Yes, yes, thank you Felix-game-character-person, now be gone with you..." Felix nodded and smiled, "You're welcome, Zim," He said, before walking away. "Now, as Zim was saying, Nik is his best friend, because-" Meg cut him off, "Monsieur, Friendship, isn't about who you have known the longest," she turned Zim around to face Felix, who was retrieving a cat from a tree, "It's about who came, and never left your side..." Zim stood there for a moment, thinking, "...Perhaps...You're correct, accented Earth female..." Meg nodded, "Mais oui." "Eh?" She shook her head, "Just go have fun with your best friend, Monsieur," And with that she walked away. "But Nik isn't-" He began to yell. Felix turned, "Zim! Hey, could you help me out with this? This little kitty isn't being very cooperative..." Zim began to protest but then thought otherwise, "Hm...Yes, I suppose so...my friend." _____________ Yeah, yeah, I know it's not a love thing, but it's a nice friendship quote that I thought fit in well :D I Would Give You... Dib was scribbling into a notebook, he didn't write very often, but he did have a certain talent for it. Zay approached from behind, "What are you writing?" "Zay!" Quickly he hid the notebook behind him, "Nothing, why do you ask?" Zay laughed, "Nothing, hm? So you were just scribbling nonsense into a notebook?" "...Yes?" Zay laughed, "Just tell me what you're writing," She said, sitting beside him. Dib shook his head, "Not until I'm finished, you'll just have to wait." "Aw, c'mon," Zay pleaded, "I read you my poem before it was finished..." Dib shook his head again. "Please...?" Zay asked, hugging him. "Zay, I said no..." Dib said. "C'mon, please...?" She asked again, hugging him tighter. "I will...If...You let me breathe..." Zay released him, "Sorry..." She said, sheepishly, as Dib gasped for air. "It's...It's fine," He said. Zay chuckled slightly and poked his arm, "You have to read me what you were writing now." Dib sighed, "Alright, alright..." "Yay!" Clearing his throat, he began, "If kisses were water, I'd give you the sea." Zay smiled as she listened to the beginning of Dib's short piece of literature. "If hugs were leaves, I'd give you a tree," Dib continued. Zay smiled broader, It's poetry...I love poetry..., she thought. "But if love were a time," Dib looked up from the notebook at Zay, "I'd give you an eternity..." Zay blushed deeply, "That's lovely..." She said. Dib smiled, "I was hoping you'd like it..." He replied. Zay leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on the lips, "I love it." ______________ More corny DAZR stuff! But y'all love it don't you? XD Anyway, I hoped you would all enjoy that fluffy little piece of...fluff XD (By the way, this is supposed to be the sequel to the earlier DAZR chapter :P) Not Perfect Sol looked around, irritated as usual, looking around at the people who stood in small clusters nearby. What she noticed, however, were the couples, boys and girls, mainly, but occasional girls with girls, and boys with boys, and they all seemed so happy. Like nothing in their lives were wrong, like their relationships were...Perfect. When Saf returned from...Whatever, he was doing, Sol wasn't really listening, she immediately turned and looked at him, squinting curiously. Why wasn't their relationship like that? She decided to ask, pointing at a pair, a young man with black hair holding the hand of a woman with bright red hair, "Why aren't we like them?" Saf paused for a moment, raising a holographic eyebrow, "Excuse me?" "Us." Sol repeated. "Why are we not like them?" Saf blinked, looking over to the pair, and then back at his girlfriend. "...Because we're Irken...?" He guessed. Sol growled, crushing a flower beneath her boot, "No! I mean why aren't we holding hands all the time and smiling and having a perfect relationship like everyone else?!" Saf approached her, placing a hand on Sol's shoulder to calm her down, "Relax." She took in a breath and nodded, "Fine, fine, I'm relaxed, but honestly, why aren't we like they are?" He shook his head, and then started laughing, much to Sol's confusion and frustration, "What's so funny?" Saf laughed again, looking over to Sol, "Their relationship isn't perfect, Sol." She started to protest, but he hushed her, shaking his head, "Let me finish. Their relationship isn't perfect, nobody has a perfect relationship, it's impossible, normal relationships aren't supposed to be perfect, they're supposed to hurt sometimes, but you know what?" Sol shook her head, watching as Saf leaned forward and gently kissed her cheek, "Our relationship is not perfect, but the love we have for each other makes up for the small imperfections." ____________ Hooray for SASR :3 I've never written them before so just let me know if I characterized them wrong XD I'm so sorry for being gone, I've just been super busy, I'll try to stick around more if I can. Category:Stories Category:Invader Gia's Pages Category:Invader Gia's Stories Category:FAMR Category:FASR Category:ZAER Category:DAZR Category:JALR Category:SASR Category:Invader Gia